Letters To Romeo
by Bloomerica
Summary: Chad finds letters written by a girl addressed to a Romeo. Reading each and every letter, he finds himself in love with the author. Time is running out as the shows are being cancelled. Join Chad on a journey to find a girl who may be right under his nose
1. Letters

**Hey Everyone! So I decided to write this new story. Sorry to everyone who read, but On The Enemy Lines will be on hiatus for now. I have a huge writers block for the story. So, I decided to write this story because I already have everything planned out. Prepare for an A/N at the bottom =)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Sonny WIth A Chance. If I did, why would I be here instead of Europe? **

* * *

The cool breeze in mid September blew countless leaves across the lot of Condor Studios, home to various shows. The hallways of the shows So Random! and Mackenzie Falls were abandoned, and as were most sets. This was because everyone was in their dressing rooms, getting all of their belongings packed and shifted. The shows were being officially cancelled in just about two weeks. Both casts were extremely sad to be leaving their long bonded friends, but were all pleased to realize that it meant there would be more opportunities with opened arms to welcome them in the acting business.

Tawni Hart and Sonny Munroe were now in their own dressing room, helping each other move their furniture and clothes out. To the girls, it was like leaving a beloved closet.

"Omigosh Sonny, I can't believe our days at So Random! are over! I can't wait so see our apartment. It's gonna be so fab!" Tawni squealed as the two carried the orange lounge chair out of the room. "I know Tawn, I'm so happy we don't have to leave each other behind," Sonny smiled at they let the chair down in the hallway. "I can't believe I'm gonna say this, but I'm really gonna miss this place. No more prop house, no more meatball Mondays and no more 'are you ready for So Random!'s...." Tawni trailed off. "On the bright side, no more mystery meat days," Sonny said as they went back inside to retrieve the rest of their furniture. "It's a good thing the boys are gonna get an apartment near ours, too. That way we can keep in touch," Tawni smiled. "Yup. Zora's gonna live with her parents and go back to school. But she told be she's not quitting acting."

Over the three years since Sonny had been here, things had changed. For one, Tawni isn't as self absorbed as she used to be. She and Sonny had grown to be best friends over the years they had been working together. But on the other hand, some things never change. Chad was still Chad, the self-absorbed egomaniac. Although, those moments when he was nice, sweet and caring had grown and happened more often then they used to. Everyone was growing up and going their own ways. Sonny planned to get out of comedy and do more serious things in the romantic and drama category in major motion films. Tawni aimed to do just the same. Chad wanted to do more movies, preferably a leading role. According to rumors around the studio, his plans weren't falling short. Sonny had heard from someone that he was offered a contract for a movie that was to be shot here in L.A. then somewhere in Europe.

Tawni was offered several movie deals, but she had said that she was till waiting for the right project. Yup, everyone here was growing up and heading separate ways. Some without even realizing what they were really looking for was at the exact place they started looking.

At Mackenzie Falls.....

"Okay everyone, all of this stuff is to be taken to my mansion in the fifth room down the hallway upstairs to your right. I'll see everyone there," Chad yelled through the bullhorn as the moving team began working. He set the bullhorn aside and began walking down the hallways.

He couldn't believe this was the end of the road for his career at Condor Studios. He knew there were many things he was going to miss. One of them being an outgoing bubbly brunette. He sighed to himself as he sat down on his favorite spot in the studio, one he believed to be his secret and private spot. It was a little bit to the east of the studio and it wasn't the largest area. Just a little spot with some grass and a very large tree. He loved to sit there in his breaks off rehearsals or when they would have to pull all nighters. There was never anyone there to boss him around or ask for autographs.

He decided to come here for one of the last times he would get to before the rest of his life began. He honestly didn't know what would happen in the very near future. He closed his eyes and lay himself down on the newly cut grass. Everything was peaceful until he felt a soft bump on the grass. Alarmed, he sat up and started patting the grass with his hand to find the source of the bulge. He soon hit it again and found that the spot the bump was in was covered in dirt.

He started digging at the spot and soon uncovered the item that was buried. He soon found himself holding a stack of papers. Curious, he started flipping through them. He soon found out they were all letters. Addressed to Romeo.

At So Random!.....

"Well, that's it! We're officially moved out. How does it feel?" Tawni asked. The two now both sat in the middle of the furniture-less dressing room. "Great, actually. I never knew this room was so big," she said, a half smile on her face. Tawni soon read this as her 'something's wrong' face and frowned. "Is there something you wanna tell me?" her best friend asked, moving closer over to the brunette.

She sighed before saying," Look, Tawn. If I tell you a super deep secret, would you tell anyone?" she asked, looking up at the blonde. "Sonny, I'm your best friend! You can tell me anything," she encouraged. "Okay. Well you see, about two years ago, I found this little spot about east of the studio. It had a bit of grass and one huge tree. I sat there for a while, and I just happened to be holding my sketchpad. So I started writing. And the writing was in the form of letters. Letters to a loved one. I got really into it, and sure enough I ended up doing it every day.

"Their addressed to Romeo. At first, I really couldn't muster who they were for. But soon enough, I did." "Let me guess. Your 'Romeo' is Chad," Tawni smiled a comforting smile. Sonny nodded and continued. "You see, those letters were sort of like my diary. It said everything about what happened on that particular day, but not once did I mention anybodies names. It was like my life with different people playing us. Anyways, in the last letter I put before burying the pile, I talked about how I wished one day he would find the letters and try to find me. And right now Tawni, I really don't know if I should just tell him that I love him or or...." she trailed off.

Tawni wrapped her arms around her best friend. "Well Sonny, I honestly don't know what you can do. It seems like you really love Chad, and he has changed quite a lot. But one thing for sure is, if you two were meant to be, love will find it's way somehow."

At this, Sonny couldn't help but smile. "Thanks,Tawn. I really hope it will."

* * *

**Okay, so I hope you all enjoyed =) This is just the first chapter, and possibly the shortest thing I've ever written. The real thing is gonna kick off at the next chapter, I just needed to put this up to set everything straight. And another thing, you know a story called Marriage 101? Yeah? Well, if you don't, it's a story by myself and DancingRaindrops. Our joint account is BloomingRaindrops. So, chapter 2 is up and we got over 20 reviews =D I was so happy, thanks to all for reading it =) The next chapter is in process right now. Oh and before I forget, you know the movie Letters To Juliet? Well, I just wanna say I got this idea from the movie, although I have never watched it. So yeah, I don't own that. So, I hope you alert and favorite for this story, but most of all REVIEW! I dare you all! I must get at least ten reviews for the next chapter *Evil Laugh*. Goodbye fro now =)**

**Bloomerica**


	2. Let The Search Begin

**First of all, thanks to everyone who reviewed! I got all ten plus one review that I asked for. I thought i'd do shout outs =)**

**Thanks to WizardsANDSonnyLUV, rouge4ever (anon), Natalie Thropp, hannahpie45, S24 (anon), love-cdc, hollan (anon), thegirlofcrazy, Tokioo, chadsonville (anon) and monkey 87 for reviewing =) **

**A/N at the bottom, please read =)**

**Disclaimer- I don't own Sonny With a Chance.**

Romeo take me somewhere, we can be alone.

_I'll be waiting; all there's left to do is run._

_You'll be the prince and I'll be the princess._

_It's a love story, baby, just say yes_

_-Taylor Swift, Love Story_

I sat in the almost-deserted commissary, poking at my guck. I sighed once again. I was bored out of my mind. I didn't have anything to do and wherever I step foot in the studio there were piles of moving boxes. Tawni was somewhere doing who knows what, Nico and Grady were checking out an apartment and Zora was being enrolled back to school, hence me here at Condor Studios, alone and poking at guck. Tawni and I were supposed to go furniture shopping, but that wasn't until around one thirty. Irritated, I finally got up from my seat, threw the guck into the garbage can and walked out of the commissary. I eagerly searched for something, anything, to do. I soon noticed Chad walking the opposite way down the same hallway and saw it as my opportunity to entertain myself.

"Hey Chad!" I waved. He looked up, and then smiled. I walked up to him and started walking the same direction he was going. "So, what up?" I asked. "Nothing. I was just actually gonna get a coffee or something. Cloe and Portlyn have all of their things around our set and there's no where to breath," he explained. I nodded. "Mind if I come? I'm bored to hell here, and Tawni and I are going shopping, but it's still at one-thirty-ish." "Sure," he said. We walked out of the building and into the parking lot. We stopped at a cherry red Ferrari.

"Wow. Chad, this is your car?" I asked, stunned. I had known Chad for a while, but I had never known he owned a Ferrari. "What happened to your Mercedez?" I touched the car lightly before holding the handle to the passenger's seat. "It's at home. My parents got me this to show they were proud of me and support all my decisions in the future," he shrugged. "You're richer than I thought," I smiled as I got in the car

Once he got in, he put on his pitch-black shades. "Oh my gosh, I can't believe it! I can actually say I've rode a Ferrari before!" I squealed. He gave me his cute little smirk before starting the car. "So, where are we gonna get ice cream?" I asked, opening the window and sticking my head out of it a bit. "Ben and Jerry's, where else?" he asked. I laughed and enjoyed the rest of the ride.

We soon got to the ice cream shop. "Oh God, there are so much people inside!" Chad whined. Typical CDC behavior. "So? I don't mind waiting," I replied, placing my hand on the door. "Wait!" he said, placing his hand on mine before I could open the door. "Someone could recognize us! I really don't feel like being attacked by a bunch of people right now!" Suddenly, I got why he was so scared of going in. "Oh... You should've told me earlier!" I said. He tapped his foot hastily while trying to think of a plan. "Umm...Okay. Wait here," he said, running to his car. I looked into the ice cream shop once again, only to find that the people must've doubled in numbers.

"There's no way we can go in there!" I told him when he came back from his car, two baseball hats and a pair of shades in hand. "Okay, put this on," he said, handing me the baseball hat and shades. I the baseball hat on backwards and slid the shades on my eyes. He put the baseball hat on the right way. "There. Now hopefully, no one will recognize us. Let's go."

We entered the ice cream shop and went in line. Thankfully, no one seemed to notice that The Chad Dylan Cooper and Sonny Munroe had just walked in. When we reached the front, the check out girl asked," Welcome to Ben and Jerry's. How may I help you?" I looked at her nametag. It read 'Megan'.

"Sonny, what do you want?" Chad asked me. "Cookie Dough please," I answered. He turned back to Megan and said," Two cookie dough ice creams in a waffle cone please." When Megan gave us our cones, Chad handed her his credit card and we made out way back to his car. I took off my disguise before continuing to lick my cone.

"Cookie Dough is my favorite!" I said. "You're not the only one," Chad replied. I gave him a smile that reached up to my ears. "So Chad, what's going on with you after Condor Studios?" I asked, making conversation. "I got a few movie offers, some require flying outta the state for a couple of months, so I guess I can count on everything being fine," he said nonchalantly. I nodded. "How 'bout you?" he asked, looking up at me.

"I...I don't know. Tawni and I are getting an apartment, so that's a start. Other than that, I've got nothing going on. Back to just being a girl with a dream," I trailed off. He looked at me with understanding eyes. I gave him a small smile. "How about anything relationship wise?" he asked

"Wow, Chad. I feel like Santiago's interviewing me," I said sarcastically. He laughed a bit and I joined in. "But seriously," he said. "Well, nope. Nothing serious. I don't even have a boyfriend. Hadn't had one for a while now. What about you? Anything besides your weekly slut?" I joked.

"Nope, I guess I just haven't found 'the one'," he answered. Maybe the one is right beside you, I thought. It ached me each and every week when I'd see him with a different girl. Of course I'd known it was just for publicity, but deep inside I wished it was me whom he wrapped his arms around.

"But who knows, sometimes a letter can change everything," I heard him mumble before he started the engine. "W-what?" I asked. He looked at me before sighing," Nothing."

We rode back to Condor Studios in silence. Soon enough, we were back at the hectic studio. I stepped out of the car and headed for the door. Before opening it, I turned around and said," Thanks for the ice cream, Chad." I gave him a weak smile then entered the building.

I made my way to the 'So Random Prop House', if you could still even call it that. The room was exactly the same, but no more props. It made me sad just to see it. When I walked in, I saw Tawni sitting on one of the bar stools.

"Hey, Tawni," I said, walking over to her. "Sonny! There you are! I've been looking all over for you! We've gotta go shopping, remember?" I quickly took my phone out and checked the time. "Tawni, it's one-fifteen. I thought we were supposed to go at one-thirty," I replied. "Well, I got here a little earlier so we can go. We're shopping for the living room and dinning room today. Grab your purse and let's go!" I did as she asked me and we drove to the mall, the radio blaring with different songs that Tawni and I sang along to. We soon got to the crowded-as-ever mall.

_Chad's POV_

I dropped my keys on my vanity table, the only piece of furniture remaining in the Mac Falls set that belonged to me. I opened the single drawer below and opened the wrinkly piece of paper for what seemed to be the thousandth time today. Again, my eyes skimmed through the paper.

_Dear Romeo, _

_I don't exactly know what I'm doing. I found this nice spot of grass that has a tree and sat down, now I'm writing this. I don't know why, but I'm doing it. I feel like a wanna-be Juliet now, hehe. I don't know where things are headed for me right now, but I sure hope it's somewhere nice. Mom's been dating guys, but two weeks later it ends the same. I wish dad never...left. It feels so empty without him. Grandma was rushed to the ER a week ago, and I really want to visit her. But I can't. Work calls here for me. Everyday I tell myself that I'm just a day from seeing her. I don't want to lose her, too. I feel like mom's just been dating guys to feel the emptiness. I can't even get myself to do that. Or maybe it's just 'cause I'm a coward of rejection. Sometimes I just think, what would it be like if I had a boyfriend who would cuddle and comfort me in the nights when I can't fall asleep? It's always been my dream to bee here, in Hollywood, acting. But now that it's come true, well, I really never thought I'd feel this way. Ironic, huh? Well, at least some of my friends still comfort me here at work. Sometimes, at breaks, I just hug my knees and start shedding some tears. Then, I put my make-up back on and come back to set, smiling. Speaking of going back to set, I gotta go. Maybe some other time._

_Juliet?_

I folded the letter again and pushed it back into the drawer. I didn't know why, but I felt such mixed emotions. Like I knew this girl. Not only that, but I desperately wanted to help her. This has never happened to me before, and I didn't know why it should start now.

I hastily got up on my feet and started walking. One way or another, I was going to find out who this girl was.

_With Tawni and Sonny_

"So, I was thinking, for the living room, we could go with tiffany blue and white," Tawni said, sipping her smoothie. "I guess that would look nice," I replied. "So Tawn, what were you doing this morning?" I asked. "Well, I actually got another movie offer. But it was different from the rest. The genre was humor/romance, and that's what got me into it. I get to play the lead, and the salary is really great. I read through the script this morning and signed on the offer," she smiled, turning so she was facing me.

"Tawni, that's great!" I squealed, giving her a hug. She gave it back and we started walking again. "So, it's being filmed here in L.A.?" I asked as we went into yet another furniture store. "Yup," she smiled," What'd you do this morning?" she asked. "I got some ice cream with Chad," I shrugged. "We talked for a bit. And I heard him mumble something about 'letters changing everything'. I don't think I was supposed to hear it, though." Tawni looked at me for a second, but didn't say anything. At first, I ignored it, but soon enough, it was undeniable.

"Yeas?" I started. "Hello? Letters! He might've found them!" she said in her duh! voice. "I doubt it. What are the chances?" I replied nonchalantly.

Deep inside, I did wonder, what are the chances? But I also hoped Tawni's prediction was true. For the last letter, anyway.

**So, did everyone like it? I personally think I could've done better. Chad's search will begin on the next chapter, and Sonny will know about it =) I'd give ya'll a preview, but I haven't started writing it yet =P I need to get 10 or more reviews for the next chapter, just like the previous one! I also know a lot of people favorite/alerted, please review as well! Also, a user named 'smilesareawesome' has been plagiarizing stories. Please head over to her profile and Report her. It's seriously wrong and it needs to stop. Support the authors who's stories have been stoled =) I know the letter was very short, but that's cause I had no ideas =( Review any if you have some please! Thanks for everyone who has waited patiently for this, see ya soon =)**

**Bloomerica**


	3. Let Rain Fall

The tiny little raindrops fell hard on my pitch-black umbrella. I ran to the parking lot, ignoring the raindrops that fell on my warm face. I got in my car, shoved the key into the keyhole and waited. I waited and waited, but the car wouldn't start.

_Drip, drip, drip_

"Damn it!" I cursed under my breath. I tried turning the ignition again, but still no response. I grabbed my damp umbrella from the passenger's seat and opened the car's door. I opened the umbrella and stepped out into the cold and empty parking lot. I made my way into the studios.

_Drip, drip, drip_

I squeezed my hair dry and got my cell phone from my pocket. I hit speed dial number two and held the phone to my ear.

**Hey Everyone! Sorry for not updating, and I'll make this short and put the real AN at the bottom. Hope you enjoy!**

**Disclaimer- Sorry, but if I owned SWAC, I wouldn't be sitting here writing this, now would I?**

"Hello?" my mom's voice spoke.

"Hello? Hi, mom! Listen, my car isn't starting, and I don't wanna look in the engine because it's pouring outside. Do you think you can come pick me up?" I asked as I started walking back to my shared dressing room.

"I'm sorry, honey, but I'm working till morning tonight. I don't want you alone in the apartment in this weather condition. Can't you stay with Tawni?" my mom asked.

"Tawni and her mom are out of town till about ten in the morning tomorrow. But you know what mom? It's fine, I'll just stay in the studio till-" I began, but my mom cut me off.

"No, Sonny. I don't want you in that huge building alone by yourself. It would be better if you stayed with someone. Try to find a solution, and then call me. Okay, sweetie?" she asked, the voice too motherly to resist.

I sighed then replied," Okay, mom. I'll try to sort things out. Call you later, love you," I said, and tapped the 'end call' button on my phone. I shoved it into my pocket and began walking. I reached the sign in desk at the front of the studios and decided to check who was still here.

I glanced at the clock above the desk. It read eight-ten pm. I looked down to the piece of paper and quickly read through the names. Tawni, Nico, Grady and Zora were out at about seven forty five. Almost everyone from the Falls was gone except for Chloe, Ferguson, Skyler and Chad. I gave out another exasperated sigh and started walking towards stage two.

I walked towards the semi-deserted set. I then spotted Cloe, in the Mackenzie Falls lounge, reading over her script. I put on my 'Sonny-smile' and walked towards the brunette.

"Hey Cloe! What's up?" I asked, taking a seat beside her. Cloe wasn't obnoxious like you'd expect from a member of the Falls. She was the innocent one of the group who was always open to people.

"Hey Sonny! What are you still doing here?" she greeted, flipping her script back to the main page and turning to talk to me. "My car broke down and my mom's stuck at work," I explained. "Well, look Sonny, I'd love to help, but as soon as my mom picks me up I've got some auditions to attend to and I just really can't be late," she apologized in a polite matter.

I smiled and said," It's fine. I knew you were bound to have something planned." I stood up from the couch. "If you really need a ride, Sonny, Chad's still here. I'm sure he wouldn't say no to you," Cloe said.

"There's never a guarantee with the Chad Dylan Cooper. Thanks anyway," I smiled and waved before I started walking in the direction of Chad's dressing room.

I reached the dark wood door that had Chad Dylan Cooper carved in. I knocked three times. When no one answered, I knocked more. Finally, Chad's voice spoke," Come in."

I twisted the doorknob and opened the door. There I saw Chad, lounging on his black leather sofa, watching TV. "Oh, hey Sonny, what are you still doing here?" he asked, sitting up and inviting me to sit with him.

"My car broke down," I sighed and let myself fall on the couch beside him. I looked at his plasma screen TV and saw the show he was watching.

"When do you not watch yourself?" I asked him in a joking matter. "It's not an easy habit to brake," he joked back. We laughed for a bit before he turned the TV off.

"So, you're car broke down?" he asked. "Yup. My mom wants doesn't trust me to stay home alone, so she wants me to stay with someone. Tawni's out of town, though," I explained. He nodded before going to get his leather jacket and car keys.

He was heading for the door. Was he seriously going to ditch me? I kept on watching him. He was almost out when he said," Well, are you coming or what?"

"Huh?" I asked, confused. "Oh!" I said, finally fitting everything together. I followed him out the door.

We drove and drove until we reached somewhere in California, I didn't even know anymore where, that had very large houses. All the houses in the block were fabulous, but the one who owned the corner lot was most impressive.

It was surrounded with various multi-colored plants, thought my eyes could only see a little bit of what must be their fabulous color in the storm. I noticed the house had many rooms, most of which had balconies. My train of thought was lost when the door to my side was opened. I stepped out only to find that Chad stood beside me, an umbrella in his hand.

We walked to the door of the grand estate. The double doors were opened by whom I could only guess as Chad's maid. I stepped inside the opened door, murmuring a 'thanks' on my way in.

I looked around to see the huge spiral staircase and the perfectly white living room just ahead. Chad closed his umbrella and handed it to his maid. He brushed himself off for a bit.

He then looked at me and said," You like what you see?"

I nodded and smiled. He returned it. "Follow me." We walked up the staircase and walked down the very long hallway. "Okay, so this is the bathroom," he said, pointing to the third door to his right. "And this, is your guest room," he said, pointing to the room across.

I nodded understandingly. "Thanks for everything Chad, it means a lot. And by the way, do you live by yourself? Cause this seems like an awful lot of room for one person," I said. "My parents live with me, but they're always up and about. My sister used to live here too, but she moved away for university. By the way, the guest room you'll be in, it used to be her room. I'm pretty sure she's your size, so go change into some dry clothes and come down for dinner," he explained.

I opened the door. Before waking inside, I looked at Chad and gave him a sweet smile. He gave me a wink before walking back to what I guessed was his room. I stepped inside the guest room.

The bed was in the left side of the room and it was queen sized with white and yellow sheets. There were also two white side tables on either side of the bed that held two lamps with yellow stems and white shades. On the front of that was a floor length window that was fairly wide and had a magnificent view of California.

On the right side was a white wooden desk with a white chair with magnificent carving detail. The floor was dark wood. I took off my jacket and placed it on the chair. I then went into the closet to pick out something simple but not too casual. I ended up with a white long sleeved circle neck shirt and short shorts made of denim.

I left my hair as is. To my surprise, Chad's sister's clothes fit me perfectly. I placed my wet clothes neatly over my jacket and went downstairs.

"Hey Sonny," Chad greeted as I made my way downstairs. He wore blue plaid pajama pants and a loose white tee. "Hi," I replied. I glanced over to the pizza box beside the couch. "Pepperoni?" I asked. He smiled. I continued walking down the stairs. He opened the pizza box and took a slice. I took one, too.

We finished the box and watched some movies. A couple of hours later, he fell asleep on the couch. I decided to leave him to his sleep and go back upstairs to my own room. Before going upstairs, I made my way to the sink to drink some juice. I poured it into my cup. While drinking the juice, I looked around the kitchen. Something caught my eye on the kitchen island. It was a stack of papers.

Curious, I went to go looked at them. The papers were slightly damp. I picked one up and began reading it.

"Dear Romeo..." My eyes grew wide in shock. I read through the whole letter, making sure I hadn't made a mistake. _Oh no, no, no! I knew I'd wished for him to get these but..._

I wondered frantically about what he'd do with the letters. _Maybe he'd post them on the internet or something, or maybe he'd try to find the person and... Oh geesh, this is not what I'd wanted!_

I dropped the letter back to the pile and ran back into the guest room.

That night, I didn't get any sleep. And when I did, dreams of Chad using the letters for something not so great filled my mind.

I could only wait until tomorrow to find out what would happen next.

**So, I knew I told everyone the search would begin here, and I'm sorry it didn't. This was just necessary to put before it did. So, like usual, I'd ask for ten reviews. This time, I'l like to give ya'll a challenge. 15 reviews, please! I'm working on chapter 4 right now, so as soon as those 15 reviews hit, I will upload the next chapter shortly. Oh, and if you're wondering why I only updated this now, it's cause I'm really busy. You see, I'm co-writing a book with a friend, and we want to finish the first one by the end of summer. Hope everyone understands. So, 15 reviews? Please and thanks!**

**Bloomerica**


End file.
